Papa’s Gone
by Empv
Summary: Papa Tattletail passed away due to a sickness that was spreading throughout the country how will the death of Papa effect the family of Mama Tattletail and her three childern Purple,Yellow and Blue’s lives (P.S this will be a little AU where the Tattletails are humans)
1. chapter 1

Mama Tattletail and her children Purple,Yellow and Blue took another look at Papa Tattletail's grave. Mama Tattletail was in tears as she put flowers on her husband's grave. She couldn't believe that he died because of that sickness that was spreading throughout the country. Purple,Yellow and Blue all looked at each other. "Blue?", asked Purple.

"Hmmm?" murmured Blue.

"Will everything change since Papa's gone?", asked Purple.

"Oh Purple ,don't ever say that! I'm sure Mama will be okay!",scolded Yellow. She brings her little brother into a hug.

Blue joined in,"I'm sure everything's going to be okay.", said Blue.


	2. Chapter 2:Is Mama Okay?

After school, Blue,Yellow and Purple came home from their Elementary School, they saw their Mama staring blankly watching tv. She had the tv remote in one hand and a bottle of wine in another hand. Blue was confused. He thought to himself-why does Mama have a bottle of wine in another hand? Blue went up to Mama and tapped her on the shoulder. Mama stared at Blue. She looked worn out. Mama red eyes and her hair looked a little bit of a mess.

"What?", she asked. Her voice sounded exhausted.

"What is that?", asked Blue.

"What's what?",asked Mama as she looked around.

"That.", said Blue as he pointed at the bottle of wine.

Mama looked to where he was pointing. Mama brought the bottle close to her,

"I think you should see this Blue.", said Mama.

"What do you mean?", asked Blue curiously.

His eyes looked up at his Mom. Mama Tattletail just got up from the coach and stepped closer to her son, Blue. He stepped back, feeling like he had done something wrong.

"I said you shouldn't see it..now go to your room and take Yellow and Purple with you.", said Mama.

Blue walked towards Yellow and Purple. They watches the whole thing.

Blue made a,"Come on", move with his hand to make them follow him.

As they were walking to their rooms, Purple asked,"Blue, is Mama okay?".

Blue turned around to face him, "I-I don't know Purple."

They continued walking.


	3. Chapter 3:The Next Day

The Next Day~

Yellow,Purple and Blue were all sleeping soundly in their beds. Usually, Mama woke them to get ready for their morning routines. This day,Mama still hadn't come into the room, this left all of her three children still asleep. Purple,the youngest of the three children, peeked open one eye and got out of bed. Purple, not waking any of his siblings, creakingly opened the door to search for Mama. She wasn't in the tv room, she wasn't in the living room..the last place Purple can look was the kitchen. When he reached to the kitchen, there was Mama sitting at the table with a bottle of wine on it. Mama looked gloomier than yesterday.

"Mama,are you alright?",asked Purple.

Mama pricked her ears up and turned around to see him, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was wondering where you were. Will you ever wake us up?", asked Purple.

"I used to when Papa was around.", said Mama looking pale.She looked out of the window.

"But can't you do it when Papa isn't around?",asked Purple.

Mama got up angrily,"What are you trying to say?"

Purple backed up in fear.

"I said.. can't you do it when Papa isn't around?"

Mama slapped Purple to the ground. Blue and Yellow ran out of their rooms to see where the huge slapping noise was coming from.

"How dare you say that? Now go back to your room,Purple!", roared Mama.

Purple got up,with one tear,in his eye and ran through the open door to his room. Blue and Yellow stood there looking speechless at one another,then,looked back at Mama who seemed to be back at her chair,sipping on the bottle of wine. Both children, Blue and Yellow couldn't believe that Mama would do that to one of her children.


	4. Chapter 4:Arguement

Mama was drinking wine, she heard a door open and shut. Her son ,Blue,was standing right behind her.

"Mama.", he said.

Mama turned to him,

"Yes?", she asked, looking way more horrible than before.

Blue frightened inside but stillI was able to make a conversation with her.

"I saw that you've hit Purple.", said Blue nervously with sweat running down his forehead. How would his mother will react?

"How come you saw that!?", she yelled in a frightened voice.

That made Blue have a shiver down his spine,

"Because the door was half opened.",he answered.

"We..you shouldn't have close the door!" yelled Mama.

"Then, how come I saw you hitting Purple? How come wit

we not discussing about it!?",yelled BlueYes were not discussing about it cause it's none of your business go back in your room!",yelled oMama as Blue left with a huff and walked away back in his bedroom.


End file.
